Deux yeux dans la nuit
by sylver cat
Summary: Une ruelle: 3h00am: L'heure du Diable *one shot*


**Deux yeux dans la nuit**

Elle avait finit beaucoup plus tard que prévu. Elle détestait devoir marché dans les rues en plein milieu de la nuit. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide client ! Son patron, un grand avocat, tenait ses clients tellement à coeur qu'il lui demandait l'impossible. Cette fois-ci, elle devait trouver tout les antécédents potentiellement cachés du client et son histoire complète d'avant sa première incarsération… Bon, la manière de travailler de son patron frolait quelque fois les droits à la vie privée, mais grâce à ça, il était préparé plus que quiconque lors du procès. Proçès qui, justement, arrivait bientôt. Elle en avait marre. Tellement marre. C'est pas une vie de terminer son travail à 2h45 du matin et de recommencer à 8h le lendemain ! Au moins, ça n'arrivait pas si souvent. Et elle était bien payer pour les heures en suplémentaire. Dire qu'au début elle fesait tout sans broncher pour ses beaux yeux ! Elle en était folle, follement amoureuse de lui. Maintenant, elle l'envoyait chier. Il était tout aussi sexy, mais tellement lourd et compliqué ! Une personnalité horrible.

Elle regarda sa montre : 2h55. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée ! Son automobile était en réparation depuis 3 jours et elle attendait avec impatience qu'elle soit prête. C'est pas qu'elle vivait bien loin, en plus, elle pouvait utiliser le transport en commun le jour, mais que ce n'était pas simple de revenir du travail la nuit. Quand même, une jeune femme seule se promenant à 3h du matin des les rues de Montréal ! Il fallait le faire… en plus, c'était l'heure de la fermeture des bars. Elle risquait de rencontrer des soulons en chemin. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un racourcis quelconque. Elle avait froid et mal aux pieds. Et il commençait à pleuviotter… Son royaume pour un bon bain.

Un drôle de petit chat noir l'attendait juste devant une ruelle. Il avait le pelage brillant et il la fixait de ses deux grands globes mauves… mauves ? -_Le chat, gardien des portes de l'au-delà, fidèle compagnon des sorcières-_ Depuis quand les chats ont les yeux mauves ? Elle s'approcha pour vérifier et le matou s'enfuiya à l'intérieur de la ruelle déserte. Elle s'y engagea immédiatement. Mais où était ce chat ? Elle frisonna ; c'était dangereux. En y repensant, ça lui éviterait un gros détour. Elle marchait et ne vit plus personne. Il y avait des poubelles un peu partout et un vieux matelas détrampé tronait en plein milieu de ce dépotoire, accotté sur un mur de brique. En haut, perché sur la plus haute toiture, se tenait Monsieur Corbeau. Elle sourit un peu. L'oiseau la fixa et, sans quitter son perchoire, la suivit lentement. -_Un oiseau noir- _Elle détestait encore plus ce genre d'endroit. Mais pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'y allez ? On ne sait jamais en plus sur qui on va se retrouver face à face. Une ruelle à Montréal, c'est comme sortir du monde des vivants pour faire une promenade dans un cimetière. Au moins, au cimetière, il règne une certaine atmosphère de respect. Elle augmenta le rythme de son pas.

Un odeur de brûler veint lui chatouiller les narines. Inconsciemment, elle regarda sa montre : 3h00. _-L'heure du Diable-_ Elle regarda les maisons autour en cherchant de la fumé : rien. Pourtant, l'odeur était attroce. Elle reprit son chemin, ce n'était pas de ses affaires. C'est là que tout se déclancha. Elle n'avait pas remarqué les indices. Elle avait continué son chemin. Elle s'était damnée elle-même…

Bien au fond de la ruelle, dans l'endroit le plus sombre, brillaient deux pierres amétystes. Le chat… ? Non, ils sont bien trop grand. Elle s'approcha lentement. Les deux pierres la regardèrent fixement. Elles la fixaient. Elles étaient magnifiques. Jamais elle n'avait vu une pair de yeux pareil ! Plus elle s'approchait, plus les détails se définissaient. Deux grand yeux amétystes. Deux grand yeux se fondant dans une pupille noir charbon. Une pupille attirante, envoutante. Comme un trou noir. Si elle s'y approchait trop, elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'y perdrait. Pourtant, elle avançait lentement vers ces yeux. Toute notion de danger avait quitté son esprit. Elle était seule devant ces trop grand yeux. En s'avançant, les traits d'un visage se mirent à sortir de l'ombre. Un visage ! C'est évident, des yeux, ça ne flotte pas tout seul. Elle vit le nez en premier, un nez un peu long, mais délicat. Sans aucune bosse ingrate. Un nez parfait. Puis se fut les joues, tout aussi parfaite. La peau était pâle, lisse, sans un défaut. Elle vit le front, les sourcils, quelques mèches de cheveux retombant dans le visage. Des cheveux châtains, brillant. Un légère couleur miel se fondait à travers ces cheveux. Puis, se fut le tour de la bouche, un bouche d'homme. Délicate, mais complètement masculine. Un bouche qui elle aussi la fixait. Une bouche qui souriait un peu. Une bouche qui se croyait supérieur. Une bouche qui se moquait silencieusement d'elle. Une bouche merveilleuse. Et il apparu dans son entier. Il s'était montré à elle comme le soleil se lève. Maintenant, quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière.

Il se tenait devant elle. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle, elle s'avait qui il était. Aussi absurde que cette pensé était, elle savait que c'était la bonne. Il n'était ni rouge, ni cornu. Il n'était ni défiguré, ni ne possédait de patte de bouc. Il n'avait ni de grandes ailes noires, ni une longue queue fourchue. C'était un homme. Le Diable était un homme. Un homme terriblement séduisant. Un homme qui te donne envie de t'y brûler.

Il était grand, vétu d'un complet noir, d'une chemise tout aussi noir déboutonnée en haut et d'un chapeau haute-forme de la même couleur. Ce n'était pas un noir normal. Toute les couleurs amenant de lui semblaient surréalistes. Il n'était pas de ce monde et celà paraissaît. De sa tête jusqu'à ses reins retombait une tresse parfaite. Pas un cheveux n'était de travers. Il continuait de la fixer de ses grands yeux trop envoutant. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper une voix comme son corps : délicate et masculine. Calme aussi, très calme.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

-Bonjour, répliqua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Comment vous apellez-vous ? demanda l'homme en souriant comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Ré…Réléna Peacecraft…

Elle cligna des yeux. Ha non ! Si elle devait rencontrer le Diable et risquer d'y perdre son âme, autant garder fière allure ! Elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Je me présente, Mademoiselle Réléna Peacecraft, et vous ?

-J'ai plusieurs nom, prenez celui que vous préférez.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse très comode, Monsieur, répliqua Réléna, Je crois que l'on vous a souvent dit que vous avez des yeux allucinants.

-Effectivement, c'est ce que les humains me disent en premier. « Monsieur, comme vous avez de grands yeux ! C'est pour mieux te regarder, mon enfant… Monsieur, comme vous avez de grandes dents ! C'est pour mieux de croquer, mon enfant… »

-Quelle belle interprétation du petit chaperon rouge ! Si j'avais un chapeau, je le lèverais pour vous. Hélas, ce sera pour une prochaine fois…

-Évidemment. Mademoiselle, avez vous quelque chose à me demander ?

-Hum… non, je ne crois pas.

-Je vois, pourtant, je peux réaliser n'importe lequel de vos souhaits contre une modique somme.

-La proposition est tentente, mais je suis désolée, il n'y a rien que je voudrais demander.

-Dommage, en plus je vois que vous êtes sincère. Pensez-y bien, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on me rencontre en personne !

-Vous en êtes sur ? Je ne vous revérai plus ?

-Impossible ! Avez tout les contrats sur Terre, je n'ai pas le temps de voir deux fois la même personne.

-Alors j'ai trouver mon souhait !

-Vous vous êtes décidée ?

-Oui oui ! J'aimerais allez prendre un café avec vous.

-Un café ?

-Exactemement, mais pas ce soir. Je suis fatiguée et je commences à être trampé. Que diriez-vous de demain ? À la même heure ? Je connais un exellent petit café ouvert 24h. Ils y servent des brioches exeptionnelles !

-Mademoiselle, vous me voyez dans l'embarras. Demain, je suis très occupé.

-Alors vendredi ?

-Vendredi je vais chercher l'âme d'un de mes plus grands adorateurs. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absent.

-Samedi ? Dimanche ? Dites-moi une journée et je serais là.

-Je ne sais pas… mon agenda est si compliqué.

-Vous ne prenez jamais de jour de congé ?

-Comment voulez-vous que j'en prennes ? Avec plus de 7 milliards d'humains, il y a plus de travail qu'il n'en faut !

-Et vous ne pouvez même pas trouver un moment pour réaliser mon souhait ? Il est simple, il ne requière qu'un peu de temps. J'accepte même de vous payer le café si vous voulez.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous prendre un café ? Ce souhait n'a aucun sens. Je peux vous rendre riche, influente, je peux changer le caractère de votre patron, je peux le mettre à votre service, je peux vous faire devenir la reine du monde, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi un café ?

-Rien de particulier, vous me semblez une personne intéressante. J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance.

-Plus ample connaissance ? Vous savez à qui vous parlez ?

-Ha, vous m'avez dit avoir plusieurs noms, mais vous ne m'en n'avez indiqué aucun. Comment vous apellez-vous ? demanda Réléna innocemment.

-Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?

-Mais non, vous ne vous êtes pas nommé, je ne peux pas deviner.

-Je n'ai pas de nom.

-Mais bien sur que vous devez ! Vous avez une histoire, un passé, des parents… ? Vous devez bien venir de quelque part.

-L'on m'a attribué beaucoup de nom, mais ils sont tous grotesque. Se sont des noms provenants de personnes qui ont peur. Qui ont terriblement peur.

-Personne ne vous a aimé ?

-Si, bien sur. Je contrôles une armé de serviteur, d'adorateur, d'admirateur ! Je suis presqu'aussi puissant que le Vieux.

-Je vois… mais ces serviteurs et autres, vous connaissent-ils vraiment ? S'ils vous voyaient, un charmant jeune homme comme vous… S'ils vous rencontraient sans savoir qui vous êtes, vous aimeraient-ils ?

-Bien sur qu'ils m'aimeraient. Je suis une personne qui transande.

-En êtes-vous bien sur ? Si vous étiez un homme comme les autres. Enlevez toute cette partie mystique. Si vous étiez égale à eux, vous aimeraient-ils autant ?

-…

L'homme sembla hésité un peu. Il regarda le sol, puis replongea ses grands yeux dans ceux de Réléna. Il reprit son ton calme et posé, comme si la question n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

-Non. Ils ne m'aimeraient pas.

Réléna esquissa un sourire. C'était un petit geste sincère, ne révélant rien de moqueur. Un simple sourire de bonne foi. Le Diable repris, un peu choqué par l'attitude de sa cliente.

-Que cherchez vous ? Pourquoi vouloir me tirer ces aveux, ils ne vous servent à rien. C'est évident, si j'étais leur égale, ils se ficheraient de moi. Ils recherchent le côté du pouvoir, de l'intouchable, du supérieur que je représentes. Que se soit moi ou un autre, rien n'aurait changé. Vous êtes contente ? J'ai dit ce que vous vouliez entendre ?

-Ce n'ai pas ce que je veux entendre, c'est ce que vous avez bien voulu me dire, Monsieur.

-Vous êtes terrible, commenta-t-il en esquissant un sourire et posant sa main sur son front de cette manière si caractéristique des aristocrates.

-Alors, ce café ? Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir prendre de décision, je vous attendrait ici-même demain à 3h00 du matin. Si vous décidez de venir, ne soyez pas en retard s'il-vous-plaît, les nuits commencent à être fraîches.

-Il serait très impolie de faire attendre une demoiselle.

-Au revoir, Monsieur.

-Au revoir Mademoiselle.

Elle se retourna et continua son chemin dans la ruelle. Derrière elle, elle ne vit pas l'homme baisser légèrement la tête. Il sourit. Tout doucement au début, puis un grand sourire violent envahit son visage. Il releva la tête et, regardant la demoiselle partir, décida de lui offrir ce qu'il avait de plus chère. Comme ça, en coup de vent.

-Duo ! Vous pouvez m'apeller Duo !

Tout en poursuivant sa marche, elle retourna la tête et lui sourit. Elle lui envoya un signe de la main, qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Elle disparu dans la noirceur de la ruelle. Luc enleva son chapeau et s'accotta au mur derrière lui. Il gardait un sourire en coin. Il parla, d'une voix faible. Pour lui-même.

-Duo… ça ira…

Il remit son chapeau et passa le bord de sa main près de son oeil. Son image se perdit, ne laissant qu'une ruelle déserte. En haut, perché sur la plus haute toiture, Monsieur Corbeau s'envola en poussant un cri dont l'écho lugubre résonna quelque coup.

Et puis, plus rien.

_Fin_

**Sylver Cat**


End file.
